A Fire's Destiny
by EmberlynnFaye
Summary: What will happen when Kylah is stolen away from the castle in the dead of night? Her father, lutenient Samuel, and Lord William never saw it coming. Jacob is overcome with grief. Will he seek revenge on the king they all believe to have done the crime?
1. Dawning of a New Era

As the sun started it's climb in the sky over the distant horizon, I rode out to the shore, admiring the hazy pink and orange glow playing across the sky. There was a low mist hanging over the water, making the sea look eerie. My horse, Brandt, snorted as we came to a stop. I smiled to myself as a flock of birds flew over my head from the nearby trees. I turned Brandt around and urged him back towards the small city. The rush of the wind set my long, dark hair billowing behind me.

Once I reached the stables, the sun had already become a semi circle connected to the earth. The warm light caused Brandt's chestnut fur to brighten and caused my tanned skin to glow. I smiled then led Brandt to his stall. He neighed, cross to the idea of being inside on a day like this. I laughed and rubbed his muzzle.

"Don't worry, boy. You'll be out again soon enough. I promise," I whispered before turning around and heading towards my home. Before I reached my door, I was greeted with a familiar face.

"Good morning, Jacob. How are you fairing this fine morning?" I asked with a smile.

"Fairing just well, thank you," Jacob said, bowing slightly. "And you, my lady?"

"I as well," I curtsied slightly and started for my front door once again.

"Excuse me, Kylah?" Jacob said, once I had passed him.

I turned to him. "Yes Jacob?"

"Would you care to join me for the morning meal?"

"Sure," I said opening my door. "Come call once you're ready?"

Jacob nodded and smile. "Of course, my lady."

I smiled in response and crossed the threshold of my home, closing the door behind me. I walked down the short hallway to my small back bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed. I picked up the brush off my bedside table and started brushing through my long, wind-tangled hair. I wondered how my mother and father were doing back at the castle. My father, Samuel, was the lutenient of Lord William's army. Lord William was Jacob's father. Lord William and my father grew together from childhood, just like Jacob and me. My mother, Evelynn, was head of all cooking done in the castle, and she also looked over the servants. Jacob's mother had long ago perished in a terrible fire. It was claimed to be the cause of an accident, but Father and Lord William believe it was the work of one of the king's men.

King Carlisle was said to have had lived in irrational fear of Lord William for as long as I can remember. Men would go to Father and Lord William saying rumors about the king's fear, but there was little evidence to support the accusations. All the men would say they heard whispers about the king having fear of Lord William one day overthrowing him, but his inaction proved little. Father made known his opinion on the matter. He believed the king didn't act for one of two reasons. Either the king wasn't afraid of Lord William, or the king had no proof Lord William wanted to overthrow him. Father sometimes said that maybe both were reasons for the king's inaction. I hadn't a clue what to think. Just then a knock on my door broke me from my thoughts. I placed my brush down and hurried from my room to get the door. I wasn't surprised to find Jacob on the other side.

"Breakfast is served, my lady," he said with a smile as he offered me his arm. I smiled in turn and closed the door behind me before grabbing his arm. We walked down the cobblestone street in silence.

"I was thinking," Jacob started. "Maybe after we have breakfast we would pay a visit to our parents?"

I smiled. "I was actually thinking the same."

Jacob smiled down at me. "Lovely. It's settled then."

We reached his home set on the end of our street, and he led me inside, the table set for two.


	2. Unexpected News

Once we were finished with our morning meal, Jacob took the dishes over to the sink and ran water over them. He turned to me and smiled.

"Are we ready then?" he asked, coming over to me and offering his arm.

"We are," I smiled up at him as I stood and took his arm. He led me out of the house and up the cobbled street, past my house and to the castle.

"Good morning, Michael," Jacob said to the guard of the castle gate.

Michael nodded. "'Morning, Prince Jacob." He turned to open the gate, and I chuckled as Jacob's face flamed. He always became slightly embarrased when he was called "Prince". To him, he was anything but, but everyone treated him as one, and his father as a king. Jacob quickly lead me through the gate and into the small courtyard. I smiled as a couple of birds flitted around in the birdbath near a plot of flowers. As Jacob and I approached the castle doors, the guard opened one wide for us. We were stopped short in the foyer as a small mass with black hair and blue eyes attacked Jacob around the middle.

"Uncle Jacob! Uncle Jacob!"

"Hello there, Abigail," Jacob chuckled, leaning down to kiss his neice on the head. "Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen! Hi, Kylah!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We just finished our morning meal."

I laughed. "Hi, Abby."

Jacob nodded. "Well, after you, my lady," he said smiling down at Abigail. She smiled brightly and grabbed his hand, dragging him down a corridor ahead of us. He in turned grabbed my hand, dragging me along.

Once we reached the kitchen, Abigail pushed open the door and dropped Jacob's hand, and he dropped mine.

"Grandpa! Mommy! Look who came to visit us!" Abigail squealed. Abigail's mother, and mine, turned from their spot near the sink as Jacob's father looked up from some papers he was looking over.

"Hello everyone," Jacob said with a smile.

"Good morning, son," Lord William said, standing and reaching out a hand to him. Jacob nodded as he took his father's hand and shook it firmly.

"Good morning, Jacob," his sister, Rachel said with a smile. She turned her gaze on her daughter. "What did I tell you to do young lady?"

Abigail bit her lip. "Sorry, Mommy." She looked up at Jacob. "Don't leave until I get back, okay?"

"Sure thing," Jacob smiled. Abby beamed in return and took off back out the door and down the corridor once again. I chuckled lightly.

"Good morning, everyone," I said, turning back to everyone in the room.

"Good morning," Lord William and Rachel said together.

"Good morning, Dear," Mother said before coming over to give me a hug.

"Where's Father?" I asked, rescanning the kitchen.

"Oh, He and Paul are off in the west wing developing some battle strategies. You should go and say hello." I nodded. Paul was Rachel's husband.

"I'll come with you," Jacob said.

"I thought you're supposed to stay put until a little seven -year-old comes back?" I chuckled.

Jacob flinched. "You're right," he said. "And I would never be able to live if I don't." I nodded in agreement, and laughed when said seven-year-old came bounding back through the door, dressed in a pretty pink dress.

"Just in time," I said smiling down at Abigail.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"Kylah and I were just about to go visit your father and her's. Would you like to accompany us?" Jacob asked as he knelt down on one knee to get to her eye level.

Abigail's eyes sparkled as she nodded excitedly.

"Well, we shall see you later," he said to his father, sister, and my mother as he stood.

"Behave Abigail," Rachel said, giving her daughter a frim look. Abigail smiled.

"See you later, son," Lord William said, looking back down to his papers.

My mother turned to smile at me. I smiled back as Abby grabbed mine and Jacob's hands. She pulled us out into the corridor with a chorus of, "Let's go! Let's go!"

Jacob laughed. "Okay, okay. Do you even know where you are going?"

Abigail stopped, and her bottom lip jutted out as she dropped out hands. "No," she mumbled.

Jacob smiled as he scooped her up into his arms. "No need to get upset," he said. "We know where we are going."

I smiled up at her and nodded.

We walked in silence until we reached the west wing. Abigail had been looking between Jacob and me.

"Are you and Kylah going to get married?" she whispered in Jacob's ear. I surpressed a smile to make sure she didn't know I heard.

"Who knows?" Jacob whispered back. "What makes you ask?"

Abigail looked down and played with the collar of his tunic. "Well," she whispered, looking back up at him. "You spend alot of time together, and she's really pretty. I heard Mother and Grandpa talking in the sitting room one morning about how you would have to marry soon. Grandpa said you have a choice on who she is. They both said they hoped you would marry Kylah."

My heart skipped a beat at Abigail's words. I looked to a picture on the left wall as we passed it to smile widely. I couldn't help it any longer.

Jacob laughed lightly. "I will keep that in mind." Just then, two familiar voices came from the other side of a door ahead of us. Abigail jumped from Jacob's arms and ran to the door.

"Father! Father!" she exclaimed, pushing the door open with a smile.

"What is it, honey?" he asked, picking her up. He looked to the door where Jacob and I stood. "Oh. Jacob, Kylah, hi," Paul smiled.

Jacob and I smiled. "Hello," we said together. My dad looked up from the map and papers spread out on the table. He smiled when he spotted me.

"Kylah," he said, standing from his seat to pull me into a hug.

"Hi, Father," I said with a smile.

"How have you been?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I've been well, and you?"

"Just as well."

I smiled up at him. "That's good." He released me and sat back down at the table.

"So what brings you two here on this fine day?"

Jacob smiled. "We wanted to visit our families, so here we are."

"I see," my dad said. "It has been a while since you have last visited."

"My apologies," I said sheepishly.

Father laughed lightly. "Oh, no need to be sorry, dear."

I smiled at my father. Just then, we heard a trumpet sounding from outside the castle. We all exchanged confused looks before rushing out the room and down the corridor to the main foyer.

"Lord William!" we heard someone call as we neared the foyer.

"He's in the kitchen," Jacob said. "Something wrong?"

The messanger shook his head before heading down the north wing corridor. We followed him quickly. I didn't believe him when he denied Jacob's question.

Ah, Lord William," the messanger said as he walked into the kitchen. "I have a message for you from your daughter."

Lord William looked up, shock displayed on his face. "Rebecca?" Rachel gasped. Rebbeca hadn't been heard from in some time. I looked to my mother who had been putting away dishes. She wore a confused expression.

The messanger nodded, then Lord William held out his hand, his face grave. The messanger reached his hand into a pocket and extracted an envelope that he handed to Jacob's father. Lord William quickly opened the letter with a slight frown. As he read the message, his eyes grew wide.

"What is it Father?" Jacob asked in a whisper.

Lord William sighed, still looking down at the piece of parchment. "I'll read it to you. 'Dear Father, Family,'" he read. "'I'm writing to inform you that I shall be returning soon. I know this may seem sudden and unexpected, but I have a very good reason to do so. No, I am not coming alone. Solomon shall accompany me. I shall be arriving a few days after this letter. I look forward to seeing you all. Rebecca.'" Lord William took a deep breath before looking up at us. "She's coming home," he whispered, a tear in his eye.


End file.
